Teenage Werewolves
by igorseabra4
Summary: Thomas leaves his room at Kadic in the middle of the night and finds Odd in the woods. One thing leads to another and, although Tom's mind is not exactly normal, both of them might find out something new about themselves. Slash by the way.


After getting up from bed, I instinctively checked the clock. It read 02:24. "What a number for the minutes", I thought. Then I realized I was not supposed to be thinking about this. Not in this way. I tried to not let myself get carried away with the midnight thoughts. I put my pants on, my slippers. I think I was making too much noise, because I noticed Xavier moving on the bed on the other side of the room.

"Tom, where are-" He spoke with a sleepy voice and did not finish his sentence before falling asleep again. I sighted and left the room, trying not to make too much noise.

As I walked on the dirt trail, I tried to see the stars through the trees' leaves. For a moment, my mind was clear. Empty. As if there was no thought flowing through my brain, I felt like there never was any and there will never be any. Until, of course, I notice that. Then I started thinking about how I was not thinking about anything. And how that was a thought, so it was not nothing. It took about three seconds for my mind to overflow with pointless thought. No matter how much I of that I take, I can never seem to get used to it.

My head suddenly got itself in order once I see that shadow. I thought maybe the dark was playing a trick on me, but I realized there was someone sitting by a tree not far away. I got closer in a silent step.

The guy was sitting on the ground with his head against his knees. He was in his pajamas and barefoot, which wasn't really safe. He could have gotten some kind of disease from the ground. I thought maybe I should have been safe and called the infirmary. I thought the nurse wouldn't be happy to be woken up at this time because someone went to the woods barefoot. I notice I'm doing it again. I tried to stop focusing on my mind and focus on the boy. As soon as I noticed the blonde hair put up in a single spike, I spoke up for the first time that night.

"Odd?"

I shouldn't have said that. Maybe it was the tone I put into the voice. Maybe just the fact that I had said it. But he looked up very quickly. He held back a scream. I saw his face get red immediately and think I could feel his heartbeat from where I was standing. My mind started to rage again.

"Sorry! Uh, I shouldn't have said that. Sorry. For, scaring. You."

The scared look seemed to transfer from him to me as my face got red as well. His emotion shifted from shame to confusion.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Thomas."

We both got silent and I just stared at his face. Then I noticed he wanted to know more than just my name.

"Well, you can call me Tom. I'm a 9th grader. You're a 10th right?" I said as I sat down beside him. Not beside him. Actually it was pretty far from him. Around 3 meters from him, I'd guess? That would be around 10 foot. Same as 3 square roots of a liter. This does not make any sense and I was not supposed to be thinking about this.

"Yeah. Nice to meet ya I guess. Hey, how do you know I'm Odd?"

Like always, I took a couple seconds to answer. I guess I was thinking about the right answer to give, but the memories of these specific moments get fuzzy.

"I think you're friends with some of my friends. Do you know Lola? I sit by her in half of my classes."

"Yeah, I know her. I think I dated her a couple months ago. Or was it years? Meh."

We got silent again. I think he was expecting me to comment on that.

"So, Tom, what brings you to the woods at midnight?"

"Well it's around two fifty if my internal clock does it right. I..."

"Two fifty? It was midnight when I left my room. I spent three hours here?"

"Umm... yes?"

"I can't believe it! I fell asleep sitting here?"

"I think so."

"Dude, thanks for coming here wake me up. I was going to be woken up by the sun if it wasn't for you. Or worse, by bells, birds and city noises. Or even worse, by Jim."

I think I lifted the edge of my mouth a little bit. Odd probably noticed that and did the same. I think he was proud for making me laugh. That felt nice.

"Sorry for waking you up." I said that because it was what I was planning to do before Odd commented on that. I realized I didn't really have to say that after he said so.

"No problem. Like I said, it was more of a favor." He smiled. I remained expressionless.

I look at him in the eyes a little bit. Then I suddenly found the leaves on the tree by my left so interesting.

"So, Tom, you didn't quite answer my question."

"Huh?"

"What brings you to the middle of the woods at 2 am?"

"Sorry, I forgot it." I got red again. "I don't usually do that. I..." My eyes didn't rest on a place to look at. "I don't know. I was sleeping and woke up now. For some reason I stopped feeling sleepy so suddenly... so I decided to take a walk and see if I got sleepy again."

I knew it deep inside that was I just had told Odd was not the truth. But it's not like I knew the truth either, so that seemed like a good excuse. I thought, if I don't know the real reason, wouldn't that make my excuse the truth? Maybe. Maybe not. What kind of person leaves their room at midnight and goes to the woods for no reason? I'm not normal. I had been through this before. That was no way the right time to be thinking about this.

All of this went through my head in the 2 seconds Odd took before answering.

"That's cool. I don't really know why I'm here though. I just woke up and felt like coming here. This isn't the first time I do this but it's the first one I fall asleep here."

I scolded myself. His answer was simple and true. He didn't lie to himself or to me. I accepted his answer and noticed that he would accept mine, if I said what I was really thinking. "Because I hate myself." Yeah, that would be a pretty fine answer. But I was not supposed to tell that to a stranger. What would he think of me?

I must have made a funny expression, because Odd stopped looking at me in the eyes like he was before and stared at the ground.

"Heartache." He said.

"Sorry?"

"That's the reason I come here at midnight. I've been feeling it these days. I didn't think I'd ever have a problem with that, like... a friend of mine does, but, yeah. I feel a little depressed at midnight and come here because it cheers me up somehow."

I knew who the friend he was talking about was. It was Ulrich Stern. He was in love with Yumi from the 11th grade. But there was that guy William, and it was sort of a love triangle. Everyone knows this story. I know all the names, stories and everything about almost everyone in this school. I don't really have many friends, but the ones I do, like Lola and my roommate Xavier, talk about the lives of the others a lot. And there's Facebook, which I sometimes spend more time than I should in. Paying too much attention to the details is what makes me know so much about this. Yeah, I admit I'm a stalker.

"Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why heartache?"

"I... I think it's because I'm running out of girls. To date." Odd was staring at his bare dirty toes.

"Seems like a good reason."

Odd's look got slightly more serious for a split second. I think my answer sounded a bit too rude. I shouldn't have worded it like that.

"But, the thing is, I didn't think I'd find anyone else here, at this time... unless they were in the same situation as me."

He looked at me. His face showed intimidation, but he looked and sounded playful. He was being serious and joking at the same time.

"Are you feeling like that?"

"Not really" I said. I was being sincere. I didn't think my heart bugged me, at least not right then. Silence almost took over again.

"So, how about you, Tom?"

"Hmm?"

"Now that I take a better look at your face, I think I've seen you around before. In the cafeteria, the corridors. You don't really look like the popular kind. Have you been with any girls?"

Odd must have been thinking about how much better he is with girls than me. I tried to remember any times in which he might have seen me in school, then I remembered that was not the point.

"I have. Once. We dated for about two weeks. Then she just said I was not her type, that I was too much of a… an introvert. It was nothing, really, we didn't even do the tongue thing."

"You mean you didn't tongue kiss?"

I got slightly red and nodded.

"Heh. I understand, dude. I've been through that. Just a couple more times than you, though. And I have tongue kissed. It's fine, I guess. Not much different from the normal kiss, it's just a bit more intense."

"Hmm." It was what I managed to say. I started to wonder, why was Odd opening himself up to someone he didn't even know?

I was taking a look at how thick the leaves of the bush were when I find myself sitting just beside Odd. I had moved there somehow. I got red immediately. He didn't seem to notice. Or maybe he pretended not to notice. Or maybe I should have stopped thinking about the maybes and paid attention to what was in front of me.

I looked at Odd's hair. It was starting to fall and the spike and purple stain were fading, probably because he did it in the morning. Being in a position slightly behind him, I started to feel his hair with my hands. I immediately stopped when I noticed what I was doing.

Did he notice what I just did? Why did I do that? What is he going to think? What was I thinking? Why does my head work like this? I either give actions too much thought or too few. In this case it was too few. Why am I pondering this now? Why am I here? Did I close the door properly when leaving my room?

Paying attention to Odd's eyes, I notice a glint of sadness. Then confusion. Now he's curious. Man, I'm really good at this. For a moment, I knew all the emotions that were going through Odd's head. Not that I want to make much of myself. Odd then looks at my face. He's now emotionless. And now, staring at his eyes, I have no idea of what's going through his head. What an ironic change of perspective. He moves his hands around uncomfortably. They get closer to me.

"Why did you get so red so suddenly?" He spoke with a very lazy and shy voice, like his mouth was saying that but his head was elsewhere.

I didn't notice how red I was getting. And now that I did, my face must have turned into a tomato even though it's probably about 15 °C here. That's about 60 °F. I don't know how or why I calculated that. My heartbeat increases for the first time this night, and I have a feeling his do so as well.

Odd looks down at the ground and his mouth opens a little bit, in confusion. I notice I forgot to answer his question because I was thinking about the temperature. Have I said I hate myself? I know I have, but, I mean, this minute?

Odd's looking straight into my eyes, and I'm instinctively looking at his. My mind goes blank for a moment. It's those "blank moments" that I usually do something not very thoughtful and regret it immediately after. But, in the middle of this moment, Odd puts both his hands over my back and gives me a kiss.

For a split second, I had the biggest mind rage I ever had. Everything that could possibly be in my mind at the same time was there. I had no time to register anything. I thought this split second would last forever. It didn't.

Another blank moment followed. But this was the biggest blank moment of my entire life. My head was completely empty as Odd and I made out. It was a completely irrational feeling. No words could describe it. I can't tell if it was good or bad, or fun, or boring or right or wrong. It just was what it was.

I don't know how long we spent like that. My blank moments take away my sense of time. We could have been there for 10 minutes. Or 2 hours. Time made no sense. All my body power was concentrated on the kiss.

When we were "done", I didn't know what to feel. Odd and I stared at each other with a poker face for a couple seconds. We helped each other up, and we didn't meet our eyes after that. In complete silence, we walked together back to the dorm. Then we went each to our bedroom. I opened my door. Before entering my room, I thought about saying good night to Odd. I looked at him and opened my mouth to speak. He was opening his door at this moment. Before I could bring myself into saying anything, he closed his door. I went in, laid on my bed and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, that was it for the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it! I know it's a bit confusing in some parts, but I promise it gets clearer in the next chapter, which I'm already writing. I got inspiration to write this after reading The Perks of Being a Wallflower (which I highly recommend if you haven't read it), and it's also based on my own personal experiences. By the way, ignore the fact that I changed from past tense to present in the middle of the story. It came out like that naturally, so it can't be a bad thing, right?**


End file.
